James Wheeler
"You need to understand, boy. The Brotherhood will never defeat us." - James Wheeler Specialist James Wheeler '''(formerly known as '''Freelancer Agent Indiana) is a false villain OC turned hero first introduced in LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 7. He is Roleplayed by Coolautiz. He uses one of the outfits Coolautiz made in the Multiplayer of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. History Wheeler is a graduate of Crystal Prep Academy. He met Michigan and California durning Project Freelancer, but he did know that they attented his rival school. This, however, didn't bother him, and still considered them friends. After apprehending Leon Bronev, Wheeler was abducted by the Nightmare Forces on orders from former teammate Agent Nevada and was corrupted for 60 years. Under their control, Wheeler was brutal and unforgiving. He was returned to normal after the Nightmare Forces' raid on Sanghelios. E-9 Profile E-9 Black *Color - Black *Element - Wind *Weapon - Wind Wrister Personality Fire Rebellion: Season 7 "Nightmare Force Spectre James Wheeler is as unforgiving as his Queen. He carries out his orders without question or even remorse." - Order Database Wheeler, when under the Nightmare Forces control, is an unforgiving and sadistic soldier who follows the orders that are given to him without question or remorse. In this Multi-Universe, Wheeler makes Locus and Felix look like wannbes. However, his true personality is shown to considerate, friendly, and honorable. Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Appearence Wheeler bears the Royalty Gloves, KVA shirt and loadout, Atlas pants, Nigerian helmet (which hides his face), and uses the Atlas Exo, which is considered somewhat lesser tech than the human Bio-Augmentation that John Taylor, James "Mustang" McCracken, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Agent Michigan, and Agent California had received. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Wheeler appear first in Appleloosa and taunted to Freeze and Mich. He later has Rarity kidnapped and turned into Nightmare Rarity. Nightmare Rarity then sends him to Sanghelios to recover an artifact that was confiscated by the Arbiter. However, Leon Bronev, a former enemy, reveals the Wheeler is actually a member of the Order of the Just who was turned and was also revealed to be a former Freelancer. With the help of Freeze and his former teammates Michigan and California, Wheeler forced the nightmare energy out of himself, leaving him seriously injured, but treatable. Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Wheeler returns in Season 12 to help the heroes defeat Ragyo Kiryuin, Rabia, Sledge, and Lord Arcanon. He will serve as E-9 Black. He also develops feelings for Gloriosa Daisy. Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Soldiers Category:Tech Users Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Order of the Just Members Category:False Villain Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Project Freelancer Category:Crystal Prep Academy Category:Heroes Category:Possesed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Multi-Universal United Republic